Need You Now
by elsatheicequeen
Summary: My first songfic! Song: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. Summary: Elliot and Olivia are in an established relationship, and Olivia had some shocking news. Not what you think, unless you somehow got into my mind. I hope not. Read and Review please


So, this is my first songfic, yay! Song is Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. I love this song Enjoy!

* * *

Olivia Benson sat cross legged on her living room floor. Pictures of her and Elliot scattered around her. Tears stain her cheeks as she stares at the memories.

**Flashback**

_Olivia pulled up to Elliot's apartment. She needed to tell him something. Something that would change their relationship forever. She walked to his door, took a deep breath, and knocked. She heard him shuffling to the door, then the tumblers of the lock turning as the door opened. _

_"Hey Liv. What are you doing here baby?" she bit her lip and looked away and he knew she was nervous._

_"Livvie, what's wrong?" She looked up at him and spoke softly. _

_"We need to talk." His heart stopped and he licked his lips before nodding._

_"Okay, come in." He moved so she could step into the apartment. He shut the door and watched as Olivia sat nervously on the couch. He sat next to her and took her hand in his. _

_"What's bothering you Liv?" Elliot asked nervously. They'd only been dating a month and he was scared of what was going through her head. Olivia sighed and slowly turned her head to look him in the eyes._

_"I'm sorry. I-" she choked back a sob. _

_"I-I can't do this." She pulled her hand away and stood up. Elliot stood up and blocked her from leaving._

_"Do what Olivia? Date me? Love me? What sweetheart? Please talk to me, please." She tried to walk around him but he stopped her. He saw the tears in her eyes and went to hug her. _

_"No! Elliot, just leave me alone!" He knew she was truly upset, so he stepped out of her way and watched her walk out the door._

**End Flashback**

That was a month ago. After that incident, she put in a transfer back to Computer Crimes. Olivia hasn't talked to her best friend and soulmate since that night. She couldn't take it anymore and reached for her phone. But, she didn't have the guts to call him.

_**Picture perfect memories,**__**scattered all around the floor.**_

_**Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore.**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**_

_**For me, it happens all the time.**_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. **_

_**Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

Elliot sat on his couch. A bottle of whiskey and a shot glass on the table. An empty bottle laying on the floor. He had lost the love of his life and hadn't heard from her in a month. He missed his best friend, love, and partner. He heard a noise and looked at the door again, hoping it was her.

_**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**_

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**_

_**For me, it happens all the time. **_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_

_**Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. **_

Olivia knew in her mind and heart she needed to call. And she hit speed dial 2, Elliot's cell.

_**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**_

Elliot heard his phone ring. Picking it up, he looked at the screen- Liv. He quickly flipped open the phone.

"Liv!" He heard her crying.

"Livvie, what's wrong?" He heard her take a breath and she began to talk, choking back a sob.

_**"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. " **_He had tears in his eyes.

_**"I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now." **_Elliot said, crying softly.

_**"And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now." **_She said softly. He heard Olivia clear her throat.

_**"I just need you now."**_ He cried, catching her attention. Her voice was so quiet.

_**"Oh baby, I need you now." **_He calmed himself down so he could speak.

"Well then, get in the car and come over Livvie. I shouldn't be driving drunk." And that was when he heard it. A small, almost inaudible, chuckle coming from her end of the phone.

"I'll be there in five." She said confidently. "Elliot?"

"Yeah Liv?"

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too Olivia. So much." Elliot heard the dialtone and shut the phone. His life was slowly coming back together. The love of his life, Olivia Renee Benson, would be there soon. And he couldn't be happier.

Awwhhzz. I love this story. If you do too (or you hate it) leave me a review. Whether a word, sentence, or paragraph, it still brightens my day and since school's about to end anyways, it will make me doubly happy!


End file.
